


Palussa's stories

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, spoilers for the Jedi Knight storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stories involving my Jedi Knight main in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Each chapter can stand alone, but kind of form a cohesive storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mud, Bugs, and Imperial Thugs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting them as separate chapters in this one fic so that I can do similar stories on my other characters and then collect the various stories into a series.

  


**Mud, Bugs, and Imperial Thugs**

Palussa made it as far as the empty road to the research facility before the grief roaring in her chest left her gasping for breath. She stopped her speeder, stepped down on the muddy road and dropped to her knees, curling over until her fists were pressed against the ground. She dimly heard Kira's speeder stopping a few meters ahead then the crunch of Kira's footsteps in the snow. "Master?" Kira asked quietly.A tentative hand touched Palussa's shoulder and she straightened abruptly, a yell of grief and rage and pain escaping her. Kira startled back with a gasp, tripping over her robes and landing in the mud.

Palussa wondered inanely what it must feel like to cry. Having no eyes, she had no tear ducts and so no tears had ever fallen for those she'd lost. No tears for her parents, her brothers or younger sister; no tears when the Jedi council took her away from her twin, Amillie; and no tears now could be shed for Master Orgus.

"Palussa," Kira whispered, barely heard over Palussa's gasps for breath.

"What's it like to cry, Kira?" she asked, face turned away from her Padawan, not wanting to see Kira's emotions: her pity, her sympathy, her relief that Master Kiwiiks had managed to survive when Master Orgus had not.

Kira was silent for a moment, hesitant. "It... it's liberating," she finally answered. "But, at times, it can be embarrassing. Sometimes you do it at the most inopportune times. It can be a very private thing." She paused again before continuing softly, "I'm sorry about Master Orgus."

Palussa drew in a deep, shaky breath, curling in on herself again. "When will I give enough?" she wondered quietly. "When will the Force decide that I've lost enough people? I've lost almost everyone I've ever cared about, I've given my _voice_. When will it be enough?"

Warm arms came around Palussa and she let herself lean on Kira. "I don't know, but you still have me."

"Yeah," Palussa agreed quietly, resting her forehead on Kira's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Any time, Palussa." They sat there quietly for a moment before Kira added, "You owe me new robes, by the way, I don't think the mud's going to come out of these."

A rusty laugh escaped Palussa as she shook her head. "I'll see what I can do."

*

Watching Master Orgus walk away, Palussa leaned back against the doorway into the research facility. She knew she needed to get the power cut to the Death Mark, but the sheer relief from finding her Master alive left her weak in the knees.

"Palussa?" Kira touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Palussa nodded jerkily. "Yeah," she answered roughly.

"You couldn't feel that he was alive?" Kira wondered.

"It's not something I've ever really had a talent for," Palussa explained. "I can only feel people I have a deep connection with, people I've spent a lot of time with. As much as I respect and admire Master Orgus, we haven't actually spent enough time working together for me to feel him through the Force like you can with Master Kiwiiks."

"But you can feel some people?" Kira questioned.

"Yes," Palussa replied, reaching up to take down her hair and put it back up. "My sister, Amillie, was the only one, until recently."

"I didn't know you have a sister," Kira commented.

"We were separated when we were young," Palussa said quietly, looking down at the ground and kicking aside a clump of muddy snow. "We were rescued by a Jedi after our whole family was killed. I hid us in a closet while they turned our home upside down looking for us. I was young and untrained. They found us, anyway. The Jedi felt me cry out with the Force and came looking. He killed the ones who killed my family and took Ami and I with him. I almost didn't make it." She rubbed her throat absently, a far away look in her eyes.

"I was sent to train as a Jedi. I don't know what happened to Ami. I get holos from her, sometimes, but she hasn't told me what she does. I hope, sometimes, that I might run into her in my travels." She sighed and shifted her gaze up to the sky. "For now, it's enough to know she's still out there. She's still angry at the Jedi Council for separating us, but at least she's alive. The Jedi that rescued us dropped us off with the healers and then left again. I never thought I'd see him again, until I was in that cave on Tython. I never thought he'd choose me to be his Padawan. Even when I was untrained, I could feel his power."

"Master Orgus rescued you?" Kira asked, surprised. "Why hasn't he said something about it?"

"I don't think he remembers," Palussa replied, watching a Thranta fly overhead. "He's never mentioned it to me. It wasn't long after the Sacking of Coruscant. I could feel his grief the whole time we were flying to meet the Jedi Council."

"Why haven't _you_ said anything?"

"It was a dark time," Palussa answered quietly. "I doubt he really wants to remember it. If he really wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up. Besides, it still hurts to think about Ami being dragged away from me. 10 years may seem like a long time to most people, but I still feel like I'm missing a part of myself."

"I hope you see her again," Kira murmured with a squeeze of Palussa's shoulder.

Palussa looked back down at her Padawan and smiled. "Thank you."

They stood for a moment in silence, watching the Kiliks wandering around the complex. "You said Amillie was the only one until recently."

"I did," Palussa confirmed with a faint smile, having expected the question eventually.

"Who else can you feel?" Kira asked.

"You," Palussa replied.

Kira blinked at Palussa, surprised. "I'm honored, Master," she finally said, bowing.

Palussa laughed softly. "Let's get to work, Master Orgus is counting on us."

"Right behind you, Master."

*

Just inside the hatch of The Defender, Palussa dropped to her knees, jarring the bruises there from before when she--. When. A strangled noise tore from her throat. She could hear her companions' worried voices, feel Kira's concern, but she was lost in the vacancy where Master Orgus once was. She hadn't even known he was there until he was gone.

A sharp slap to her cheek brought her focus back to her ship, to Kira's worried face in front of her. "I--," Palussa stumbled. "I felt it."

"You felt his death?" Kira asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"Who?" T7 and C2 asked in unison.

"Master Orgus," Palussa replied, her voice breaking. "I thought it was bad when I just _thought_ he was dead. But this. He's really gone."

"I'm sorry," Kira said quietly.

"I remember..." she took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I've felt it before--" Palussa broke off, shuddering.

"When your family died," Kira filled in.

Palussa nodded silently. "I need a moment alone. I'll contact the general and let him know, but I need--."

"I understand," Kira interrupted, squeezing Palussa's shoulder gently.

Palussa reached up and squeezed Kira's hand in return before climbing to her feet and walking to her quarters. The familiar scent washed over her and she collapsed onto her bed, shuddering with emotion. Her mask dug into her skin as she buried her face in her pillow, so she pulled them off and set them aside, feeling safe in her own space.

Just this once, she would let the grief take over, just for a little while. Just a few minutes to let herself fall apart before drawing the Force around her like a cloak, like _armor_ to face the rest of the world, to face Darth Angral once and for all, to avenge her Master.

"Palussa?" Kira asked, worry in her tone. "Your emotions--"

"Are fine," Palussa replied, sitting up and searching for her mask before Kira could--. A gasp sounded and she turned her head away just as her hand found her mask.

Kira's hands captured Palussa's face and her grasping hand before she could hide again.

"What did they do to you?" Kira questioned. Palussa could feel her staring at [the scars ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/ed2512bfe9c74e98edb5889fb58a8747/tumblr_ng4xwiI5HY1u0h0k7o1_1280.png)that were usually hidden by her mask.

"A lot of people don't like us, the Miraluka. They don't like that we don't have eyes, they don't like what we can see without our eyes," Palussa said quietly. "My parents left Alpheridies before Ami and I were born and settled on Coruscant. We lived there peacefully, if not prosperously until the Sacking. We moved into the lower parts of the city after the Temple was destroyed and the Sith took over Coruscant. A troop of Imperials came down to our level. There was a Sith with them. I don't know why, but they were all disguised as refugees. Ami and I saw them and we could tell, we could _see_ how dark the Sith was." She shivered, remembering. "We ran, but they followed us home. Whatever their purpose was down there, it was important enough that two 10 year old Force-seeing girls were a threat.

"My parents and siblings were killed outright," she continued. "They didn't know anything, so there was no reason to punish them before they died, I suppose. Ami and I... when Master Orgus got there, I wished I'd died with them. Sometimes, I still do."

"No," Kira denied. "The Force brought him to you for a reason, it saved you, and Ami, for a greater destiny. I wouldn't still be here without you, T7 would still be stuck in that cave. You've saved so many people, Palussa. You've saved _me_."

Palussa stared at Kira, seeing and feeling all of Kira's emotions; her worry, her anger, her affection, her _passion_. Overwhelmed, she reached out and pulled Kira into a kiss, moaning when Kira pressed closer, pushing her down onto the bed. Palussa buried her hands in Kira's hair, pulling gently then harder when Kira groaned.

Kira pulled back to look down at Palussa. "I will always believe the Force chose you, it chose Master Orgus to save you. I understand why you hide." She reached up and traced her thumb over the scars where Palussa's eyes would have been, had she been human. "I just need you to know that you never have to hide from me."

Overwhelmed, Palussa turned her head away, gently pushed Kira back and swung her legs over to sit on the side of her bed, her back to Kira. "This can't happen," she said quietly.

"But--"

"The Code says no attachments," Palussa insisted, her hands clenched between her knees to keep from reaching back. "It's kind of too late for that, but it can't go any further."

Kira sighed hard enough that the hairs on the back of Palussa's neck stirred. "If that's what you want. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"If you'd rather--"

"No," Kira interruped vehemently. "There's no one else I'd rather have as my Master."

Palussa felt the mattress shift as Kira got up, she heard Kira's footsteps on the plating. She paused in the doorway before stepping through, letting the door swish shut behind her.


	2. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc joins the crew.

**Newcomer**

“Medbay’s down in the hold, personal quarters are assigned on a first-come basis, so you pretty much have your pick,” Palussa explained, gesturing to each area as she spoke. “I don’t have any hard and fast rules about the ship, just respect everyone’s space and we should be fine,” she finished with a smile.

“And, uh, what about—Ow!” Doc started, voice low, edging into her space, only to be cut off by T7 running over his toes as he went between them to get to his station in the hold.

“Hey!” Palussa admonished. “Tee, get back here and apologize!”

“Doc = bad influence,” T7 whistled in reply, coming back towards them almost sullenly. “T7 = still willing to administer shock treatment.”

“No!” she denied, feeling Doc edging away from the little droid. “I’m sorry, Doc, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s usually very nice and polite.”

“It’s fine,” Doc assured her, keeping a wary eye on T7. “Seems like he’s just looking out for you.”

She smiled fondly at T7. “He’s been with me since Tython. We’ve been through a lot together. Kira’s been with me almost as long. I don’t know where I’d be without them.”

“I hope I earn such a worthy place in your esteem,” he said earnestly.

“You’re a good man with a loyal heart,” she replied with a smile. “You’re already halfway there. Wouldn’t have invited you along otherwise.”

“Invited who along?” Kira asked, coming up from the hold, a smudge of grease on her cheek.

“Kira,” Palussa greeted with a smile. “This is Doc, he’ll be joining us. Doc, Kira Carsen, my Padawan.”

Doc smiled winningly and started to step forward but T7 whirred threateningly.

“Tee!” Palussa growled while Doc stepped back again.

“What’s wrong, Tee?” Kira asked, coming over to crouch next to him.

“Doc = bad influence,” T7 repeated. “T7 = not trust Doc.”

“How is he a bad influence?” Kira questioned, shooting Doc a wary look. He held up his hands and shook his head.

“Doc + Jedi = flirting,” T7 said and Kira shot Palussa a sharp, hurt look. “Jedi = breaking Jedi Code.”

“Can I talk to you?” Kira didn’t wait for an answer, she just took Palussa’s arm and towed her into Palussa's quarters. Once in private, Kira rounded on Palussa. “So you’ll break the Code for him, but not for me.”

“We just flirted a little bit,” Palussa hedged as she started cleaning up the gear she’d left laying around. “Tee’s blowing it out of proportion.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Kira snapped, stepping in Palussa’s way. “Just _talk_ to me.”

“My reasons for not being with you haven’t changed,” Palussa said quietly. “Doc isn’t the type to get attached. He’s… safe.”

“Safe,” Kira sneered then sighed, slumping down onto Palussa’s bed. “It has to be more than just that. You wouldn’t do this without a reason. A better reason.”

“The truth is,” Palussa said hesitantly, leaning back against the bulkhead. “I need to get out of my head. I can still feel Master Orgus’s death. All my dreams are of trying to save him and always failing. The one time he needed me most.” Her voice broke. “And I failed.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Kira said, standing and wrapping her arms around Palussa. “He didn’t tell us his plan until it was too late to go after him. He did that a lot.”

“Exactly,” Palussa insisted. “I knew he was up to something, because he always is. Was.”

“You did what was necessary and followed his orders. I don’t blame you for what happened, neither does the Council, and I doubt he does, either.” Kira pulled back to look at Palussa’s face as she continued, “You don’t have to be perfect. You can’t save everybody.

“The problem with being such a powerful Jedi and the darling of the Council is that they put a lot of pressure on you without thinking about the toll it takes on you. You don’t always have to be strong, you can’t be perfect; nobody’s perfect. Just be yourself and don’t be too hard on yourself because you can’t reach your own, impossible, expectations, okay?”

Palussa took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay,” she agreed, letting the breath out.

They were quiet for long minutes, only the ever-present hum of the engines filling the space between them.

“I never would’ve thought you’d go far a guy like him,” Kira finally commented.

Palussa pulled away, smiling, and headed out of the room, Kira trailing behind. “He kind of grows on you.”

“Like a fungus,” Kira muttered, grinning when Palussa frowned over her shoulder.

“He kind of reminds me of you, actually,” Palussa continued as they stepped out onto the command deck.

“I’m insulted!” Kira exclaimed.

“What? He’s sarcastic, brave, funny, loyal, smart, doesn’t take anyone’s slag. He caught my attention from the start.” Palussa laughed when Kira grumbled under her breath as they stepped up to the holoterminal. “You just have to get to know him.”

“Just so long as he doesn’t try his charms on me,” Kira grumbled.

“I don’t flirt where I’m not wanted,” Doc put in from one of the couches behind them.

They both turned sharply, surprised. “Settling in okay?” Palussa inquired, turning back to the terminal and tapping in the code to contact Warren Sedoru.

“Would’ve liked for the medbay to be a little further from the engines,” he said, shrugging. “But not much I can do about that. Where to next?”

“Let’s find out,” Palussa replied as Warren’s form coalesced above the holoterminal.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palussa and her crew have some decisions to make.

**Decisions**

After their report to the Jedi Council was made, orders given, course laid in, and a long hug from Kira, Doc gently guided Palussa down to the medbay.

"I feel fine!" she protested, crossing her arms and glaring at him as he closed and locked the medbay doors.

"You were with them for months, Palussa, gods only know what they did to you in there," he replied, crossing his own arms and glaring right back. "I just want to make sure everything's copacetic and they didn't inject any trackers or anything in you."

Palussa lifted her head stubbornly. "I'm pretty sure I'd feel it, if I had something in me that wasn't supposed to be there."

Dropping his arms, he walked over to her cautiously and set his hands on her shoulders. "Please?" he requested. "For my own peace of mind. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She sighed, slumping. "Okay. Not a fun one this time," she requested, turning to climb onto the bed. "I'm too tired."

"Wasn't even planning on it," he assured her, starting the medical scans.

She was asleep before they'd even finished. Once he'd gotten the results, he stood in the cool room and stared at them, torn. He watched Palussa sleep for long moments before turning to head up to the command deck and Kira.

"Kira?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied shortly.

"I know you don't have much use for me, especially since..." he trailed off, unwilling to bring up the subject that hung between them. "But I need your advice on something."

She turned in her seat and raised an eyebrow at him, silent.

"It's about Palussa," he began, sitting in the chair behind the nav map.

"Is something wrong?" Kira asked, straightening, her dislike of Doc cast aside in favor of her concern.

"Not... as such?" He ruffled his hair nervously. "I ran some diagnostics on her and I'm not sure..." he trailed off and just handed the datapad over to Kira.

He watched her read over the results, nibbling on his mustache, until she got to the results that were the cause of his dilemma. She froze, staring at the datapad. "Are you sure this isn't just a glitch? That these results are genuine?"

"As certain as I can be without a physical examination," he replied. "I ran that part of the scan five times, Kira. They all came back the same."

"So why'd you come to me?" Kira questioned.

"I don't know if I should tell her," Doc said quietly. "We know she doesn't remember anything besides training in the Fortress, she'd've said something if she remembered this, she'd've wanted to go looking."

"She's had a lot of choices taken away from her lately," she murmured, handing the datapad back. "Don't take this one away, too."

"Take what away?" Palussa asked from the doorway.

"I--." Doc started.

"Are those the results?" Palussa questioned, stepping into the cockpit and taking the pad from Doc's hand before he could answer.

"Yeah," he confirmed belatedly, watching her just as he had with Kira. He knew when she'd reached the results in question when the pad started shaking.

"Are you sure?" Palussa asked, voice breaking.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Ran it five times, it was always the same. You gave birth while you were in the Fortress."

"I wasn't--" Palussa cut herself off, pressing a hand against her stomach.

"You weren't there long enough for it to have been one of theirs," Kira filled in for her.

"I've only--"

"Been with me, I know," Doc supplied as he stood from his chair and stepped up next to her. "It's too late to get any genetic samples. According to the deeper scans, it's been at least two months, possibly three. Did you know? Any fatigue or nausea before we went in there?"

"The Miraluka don't get morning sickness like humans do," Palussa replied absently, staring over his shoulder into the vast emptiness of space outside. "We'd been working for so long to figure out how to get into the Fortress that I'd been feeling tired for months."

"What about your menstrual cycles?" Doc questioned.

"They've never been regular," Palussa answered, turning away from the view when Kira quietly slipped out. "I was taking birth control but I guess I forgot?"

"Even with our technology, birth control isn't a hundred percent guaranteed to work," Doc assured her.

"If I'd known, I _never_ \--" she started but broke off when he laid his hand over her mouth.

"I know, sweetheart. If you want to go looking, I'm behind you all the way."

For a moment, there was such wistfulness and longing on her face that Doc ached for her. "No, we don't have time. Our mission is too important, too time-sensitive."

"The longer we wait--"

"The further away she gets," Palussa finished. "I know."

"She?" Doc questioned.

"I... I don't know why I said that. I can't possibly--" she stared at Doc. "Can I?"

"Stranger things have happened. Whenever you want to invade Korriban, just let me know."

"Korriban?" Palussa asked.

"She's your kid, gorgeous," Doc replied with a faint grin. "No way she won't be a powerful Force user."

"My--. Oh gods." She wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering.

"Palussa?" Doc touched her arm, concerned.

"How long until they use her against us? How long until some _Sith_ comes along with our little girl as their apprentice, boasting that the Hero of the Republic had a child and she's a Sith?"

"We'll cross that asteroid belt when we come to it," Doc said firmly, cautiously pulling her into a hug, sighing when she leaned into him. "For now, we do our jobs and hope that it doesn't come to that."

She laughed bitterly against his neck. "I haven't had hope for a long time, Doc."

"Lucky for you, gorgeous, I've got enough for both of us."

"May the Force be with her," Palussa whispered.

*

It wasn’t until after Doc had left Palussa to her thoughts and went to his own quarters that it hit him what Palussa having a daughter meant for _him_. As Palussa had said, he was the only man she’d been with, so if she had a daughter, _he_ had a daughter. His knees weakened and he sat down on his bed heavily, thoughts spinning. He hadn’t lied when he’d said he’d storm Korriban itself to get her back, but it had been said as Palussa’s friend. His chest tightened at the thought of his own blood being raised a Sith, at the bidding of the Emperor and whatever Master chose her. _‘I’m not a great believer in the Force,’_ he thought, clenching his eyes and fists. _‘But please, protect her. Keep her safe until we find her again.’_


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palussa remembers and take comfort in her partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class questline for Knights on Rishi was emotionally draining and I couldn't not write something in response.

Palussa could feel Doc’s confusion as she signaled Kira to come pick them up.

“We’re not going to meet up with the others?” he asked.

“Night’s falling,” Palussa said quietly as they walked towards the docks. “I’d rather not stay here tonight.”

“But—.”

“Doc,” she cut him off softly.

“All right,” he agreed and fell silent while they waited for the ship to arrive. He remained silent as they went aboard and as he followed her into her quarters.

“I don’t need any medical assistance,” Palussa murmured, sitting down heavily on her bed.

“I’m not here for that. I’m here as your partner,” Doc admonished gently. “Lending my support when you need it, whether you want it or not.”

She smiled wanly, but didn’t reply. The silence stretched between them. She knew Kira would be in before too long. She’d sensed the worry rippling through her companions at their somber entrance and Doc following her. She felt the ship ease into orbit around Rishi and ‘watched’ Kira descend from the cockpit. She wasn’t running, but it was a near thing. Moments later, there was a tap at her door.

“Come in, Kira,” Palussa bade.

Kira eased into the room, looking between Palussa and Doc. “Everything all right?”

“She had a visitor while we were planet-side,” Doc answered.

Kira frowned, confused. “I didn’t know you knew someone here.”

“I didn’t,” Palussa replied. “Master Orgus was raised here before the Jedi came for him.”

“Master Orgus?” Kira questioned with a hint of wistfulness to her tone. Palussa nodded. “I wish he’d appear for me, one of these days.”

Palussa’s breath hitched.

“Palussa?” Doc asked quietly.

“He said this was the last time,” she whispered. “I’ll never see him again.”

Doc and Kira rushed to sit on either side of her, pressing close to comfort her. “Why was he here?”

“He wanted to remind me what it truly means to be a Jedi,” Palussa explained. “That it’s not just about fighting and war, that our main purpose is to serve; not just the Republic, but also the people.”

“That’s why you sent for the medicine,” Kira guessed.

Palussa nodded. “There are people suffering from Tanamen Fever here. On Coruscant, it’d be an easy fix, but they don’t have doctors willing to help them out here.”

“What am I, bantha fodder?” Doc asked, faking affront.

Kira and Palussa laughed. “We’re a special case,” Palussa replied, jostling him gently with her shoulder.

“He’s special, all right,” Kira teased.

Doc sniffed haughtily. “Fine, I can see I’m not appreciated here.”

He started to get up, but Palussa grabbed his cape, pulled him back down, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for your help today, Doc.”

Doc ducked his head and smiled. “You did a lot more for them today than I did. You fixed up those monsoon baffles and cleared debris. I’m sure your efforts will have a longer lasting effect than mine.”

“This isn’t a competition, Doc.” Palussa frowned. “We both helped them, that’s what matters.”

“That isn’t all, is it?” Kira cut in quietly. “The way you felt when you came in…”

Palussa sighed, lay back on her bed, took off her mask, and covered her face with her arm. “No. He meant it as a sort of catharsis; a way of healing the wound from my time with the Emperor.” Kira and Doc breathed in sharply. “He brought back my memories of my time there.” Her breath came faster. “Her name’s Evalynna, after my mother.”

The bed shifted as Doc and Kira settled on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her. “It’s a start,” Doc said quietly.

“I—.” Palussa started then cut herself off.

“What?” Kira pressed gently.

“I don’t know if it is,” she continued. “A start, I mean. They didn’t really start seriously training me until after she was born. After she was born, they used her against me. I couldn’t stand it; I wouldn’t let her be used like that. I did what I was told without fighting, so they couldn’t hold her over me, anymore. When she was old enough, they took her away and I never saw her again.”

“Don’t count your orobirds before they’re hatched,” Doc advised. “There’s no doubt in my mind that she’s going to be a strong Force-User in her own right.”

“Theron isn’t,” Palussa observed.

“All due respect to Master Satele,” Kira said quietly. “But she’s not you. You weren’t at the Temple when news of your arrival came. There was quite the debate about who would train you; everyone wanted the chance to… mold the strongest Jedi in decades. Master Orgus just happened to get to you first.”

“Was he there?” Palussa inquired. “At the Temple?”

Kira paused, thoughtful. “He was, at first, now that I think about it…. Palussa.”

“Kira?”

“He left when he heard your name.”

“When we finished helping the people of Rishi,” Palussa explained. “We went back to where Master Orgus lived as a boy. He told me that, when he… died,” her breath hitched for a moment. “It wasn’t his victories that comforted him. It was the people he’d served and helped… it was saving us, Ami and I. He said that he’d known, when he found us, that he would have a hand in my training, when I was ready.”

“That’s why he didn’t take a padawan after Coruscant,” Kira posited.

Palussa shrugged as best she could while lying down and with both her lovers holding her. “Possibly. I imagine he took some time to heal and then he just… waited.”

The trio fell silent for a while, before Palussa added. “I miss her.”

“Evalynna?” Doc asked.

“Ami,” Palussa corrected quietly. “And Evalynna, but Ami more so. We were close when we were younger. The only thing we didn’t share was Force ability. I wish I knew where she was right now, that she’s safe.”

“You have her holofrequency, don’t you?” Kira questioned.

Palussa shook her head. “She uses a scrambler whenever she sends me a message. It’s easier to hide that way, I guess.”

“You know I have contacts that could keep an eye out for her,” Doc offered.

“Me, too,” Kira added.

“I’d like that,” Palussa agreed. “Tell them not to make contact, just make sure she’s all right.”

“Okay,” Doc and Kira agreed.

Palussa patted their arms and sat up to stretch. “I…” she began hesitantly. “Could you…”

“Want some company tonight?” Kira guessed, as she and Doc sat up as well.

“I just don’t want to be alone,” Palussa admitted.

“A cuddle pile is just what this doctor orders,” Doc agreed.

Kira and Palussa laughed as they climbed off the bed to strip down to their underwear. Palussa started to reach up to let down her hair, but Doc caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. “May I?”

Palussa smiled and kissed him gently. “Of course.”

He reached up and around to remove the band holding her hair up in her usual bun, letting it fall around her shoulders before he combed his fingers through it gently to free any tangles. He leaned forward and kissed the scars that were usually hidden by her mask.

She gasped softly. “I didn’t even realize…”

“I know,” he replied. “I’m honored by your trust.”

Her smile was a little wobbly around the edges. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

He shook his head with a soft laugh. “Thank _you_.”

“Come to bed,” Kira bade quietly, holding out her hand.

“Sleep sounds wonderful,” Palussa admitted, slipping away from Doc and walking over to slide into Kira’s arms. Moments later, Doc’s warmth pressed against her back.

“We’ll be here when you wake,” Doc assured her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Love you,” Kira whispered against Palussa’s lips.

“Love you,” Palussa whispered back. “Both of you.”

“Sleep,” Doc admonished softly.

Kira and Palussa huffed soft laughs before settling into the pillows.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palussa, Doc, and Kira's relationship is a bit complicated. I don't feel I have the talent to do it justice by writing a full fic. The basics, at this point in their storyline is that Palussa and Doc are together and Palussa and Kira are together. Kira and Doc _occasionally_ have sex, but they're not in love with each other. One of these days I'll write porn of these three.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palussa has a very important question for Theron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago, Doc informed me that he's _very_ interested in Theron then Kira chimed in and said she was, too. Who am I to say no to an orgy in my brain? xD THE RATING GOES UP TO EXPLICIT WITH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PAY ATTENTION.

"How do you feel about multiple partners?" Palussa asked Theron. They were stretched out on her bed in her apartment on Coruscant, down to their underwear and rapidly headed towards naked.

Theron pulled back to stare at her. "Depends on the partners," he replied with a shrug. He slid his hand down her back, smiling when she pressed back into the touch. "I'm bisexual, demiromantic, so just sex won't be a problem."

Palussa smiled back. "Wonderful, I'm bi/demi, as well. With the added bonus of being polyamorous."

"I'd heard rumors, but nothing substantial," he confessed. "I have to admit, I was a little worried when you flirted with me in front of Doc, but he didn't seem to mind."

"Oh, he minded alright," she replied, her smile broadening into a grin. "He minded that I flirted first."

He laughed softly. "I have a confession to make; I've been wanting to fuck Doc since I met him."

"What a coincidence, Doc's been wanting you to fuck him since he met _you."_ She tapped him lightly on the chest.

"Good," Theron murmured, cupping the back of Palussa's head and pulling her into a kiss. "Any thoughts on when we can arrange it?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Well, there's one more thing," she admitted, biting her lower lip.

He reached up and brushed his thumb over her lip. "What's that?"

"Kira is also _very_ interested, in any way you're comfortable with," she replied. "I'll warn you, she has a hell of a voyeur kink." She grinned when she felt his cock flex against her hip.

"I'm okay with that," he murmured breathlessly.

"I could feel that," she answered, shifting to press her hips more firmly against him.

"So," he prompted, sliding his hand further down to cup her ass and pull her closer. "When?"

"Now?" Palussa asked before leaning down to nibble at his collarbone.

"Now?" Theron echoed in surprise.

"Doc and Kira might be waiting in another room for your answer," she replied sheepishly.

"Eager, aren't they?" he asked with a sly smile.

"For you? Always," she answered.

He nudged her gently with a knee. "Go get them," he requested.

She dropped a kiss on his lips then became distracted for long moments when he nipped at her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. "Fuck," she murmured when he pulled away.

"There'd be a lot more of that if you'd go get them," he teased, smiling.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before climbing from the bed, suddenly very grateful that they'd ordered a _really_ big bed for the apartment. It was a tight fit in her bed on the Defender, but at the apartment, they liked to spread out.

She glanced over her shoulder when she got to the door, grinning when Theron's eyes tracked up from her ass to meet her gaze. He made a shooing motion and she laughed.

"Well?" Doc asked as soon as she entered the room where he and Kira were waiting. They were tangled together on the couch, panting and flushed, shirts gone, and pants undone.

"He said yes," she informed them, laughing when they fell off the couch in their rush to untangle and stand. They quickly righted themselves, shucking their pants so they were in their underwear like Palussa, and followed her back to the bedroom.

The trio grinned at the inarticulate noise that escaped Theron when he saw them. "Clearly, he likes the view," Kira quipped, slinking towards the bed.

"It's a good view," Theron replied, leaning up into Kira's kiss.

 

"The Force has been good to me," Palussa agreed with a soft laugh.

"The universe likes us," Doc said joining Kira and Theron on the bed, Palussa right behind him.

"Good news for you, Doc," Palussa informed him, pressing up against his back. "You're going to get your wish."

"Fuck," Kira murmured, arching into Theron for a moment. "I've been wanting to see him get fucked by a real cock."

"My cocks aren't real?" Palussa asked with an overdramatic pout. "It's not like I'm fucking him with the Force."

Doc and Theron turned to her with interest. "You can do that?" they asked in unison.

Palussa paused, thoughtful. "I haven't tried."

"Maybe later," Doc suggested, rolling back into Theron, his dark eyes sultry as he met Theron's heated gaze. "For now, I have this." He reached down and cupped Theron's cock through his underwear. Theron groaned and pushed into his touch. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Doc's hair and dragged him down into a hungry kiss, biting and licking at Doc's mouth.

Kira and Palussa gravitated towards each other, watching the scene. "This was a great idea," Kira murmured breathlessly.

Palussa laughed, just as winded. "We're going to enjoy this."

"Yeah," Kira agreed, reaching to pull Palussa down on top of her, their heads still turned towards Doc and Theron.

Doc pushed Theron's underwear out of the way, baring his cock. Kira moaned and slid out from under Palussa to crawl over to Doc and Theron and licked a stripe up Theron's cock. Theron groaned and pulled away from Doc's mouth to blink down at Kira.

"You have a really pretty cock," Kira told him, her breath puffing over the head.

"Thank you?" Theron replied, brows furrowed.

"You're welcome," Kira said then slid up his body to kiss him, her hand brushing up Doc's arm, keeping him included. He grumbled good-naturedly and 'retaliated' by unhooking Kira's bra. She hummed appreciatively and shifted enough to pull it off, not breaking the kiss with Theron. When her bare breasts made contact with his chest, Theron moaned into the kiss and reached up, one hand trailing along her back, the other cupping one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple.

"Greedy," Doc admonished, leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

Kira and Theron pulled apart to smile at Doc. "He's too pretty to resist," Kira replied.

Doc nodded his head concedingly. "Point," he agreed. "You can have him later. I want to get fucked." He grinned smugly when the others in the bed moaned.

"And I want to see it," Kira replied. She stole one last kiss from Theron before retreating back to Palussa, who was propped against the footboard, naked, having taken off her underwear while the others were distracted.

 _"Fuck,"_ Theron murmured, catching sight of her. Doc followed his gaze and grinned.

"There's a reason why I call her gorgeous," Doc told him.

"I've seen her before but she always takes my breath away," Theron confessed.

"That feeling never really goes away," Doc replied. "Now," he said briskly, turning back to Theron. "Do you want to do the prep or shall I?"

"I want to do it," Theron replied. "I've been wanting to get my hands on your ass since I met you."

Doc kissed Theron hard before turning onto his stomach. "I'm all yours."

"Good," Theron murmured appreciatively and moved to stretch out over Doc's back, dropping kisses along his neck and over his shoulders, fucking his cock along the cleft of Doc’s ass. Beneath him, Doc moaned and pressed back into him.

"Better than holoporn," Kira murmured, somehow managing to kiss Palussa's neck and watch Doc and Theron at the same time.

"Pretty sure Doc feels the same way about watching us together," Palussa replied, carding her fingers through Kira's bright pink hair.

Kira hummed in agreement. "Same with watching you peg Doc," she said, working her way down from Palussa's neck. "There's just something about seeing him spread out beneath someone, begging for cock."

"He _is_ very good at begging," Palussa agreed, gasping when Kira lifted one of her breasts to suck on her nipple. "You're being a bit distracting," she admonished.

"Only a bit?" Kira asked with a sly smile. "I'll have to work harder."

"You--" Palussa fisted her hand in Kira's hair and dragged her up into a hard kiss. Both women moaned when Kira slid partially into Palussa's lap, straddling her thigh and grinding her pussy against Palussa's leg. Deeper moans distracted them and they turned to find Doc and Theron watching them. "I believe you two were the ones that were putting on a show?"

"Looks like you've got your own show over there," Theron quipped. "Are they always like this?" he asked Doc.

"When they're really turned on," Doc replied then sighed dramatically. "Such a hardship for me."

"Poor Doc," Theron sympathized. "I'll have to make it up to you." He twisted the hand that was two fingers deep in Doc's ass, grinning as Doc moaned, hips twitching. Kira's hips echoed Doc's movement against Palussa's thigh, her eyes locked on Doc's ass.

Palussa had been up-close-and-personal with Doc's ass enough times that she was more interested in watching Kira's reaction. Every time she'd fucked Doc, Palussa had been too focused on him to really pay attention to Kira and how aroused she got watching him. "You like him like this," Palussa murmured. "You like seeing him submit, be put in his place."

Kira bit her lip, nodding, working her pussy against Palussa's leg.

"You're so fucking wet," Palussa moaned, reaching up with one arm to pull Kira back against her chest while the other slid down to brush her fingers over Kira's soaking wet pussy. "I'm going to eat you out, later," she informed Kira, circling her fingertips over Kira's clit. "I'm going to get my face so fucking messy because of your filthy cunt and I'm going to love every second of it."

Kira moaned, high and breathless, catching Doc and Theron's attention again. They turned to watch Kira fall apart in Palussa's arms, coming between Palussa's thigh and fingers.

Theron turned to Doc. "You are one lucky bastard," he said appreciatively.

Doc smiled and pulled Theron up for a kiss. " _We're_ lucky bastards. There's space on the ship if you ever decide to come with us."

Theron shook his head. "The SIS is my home, but my door's always open to you three if you ever decide to do this again."

"We are _definitely_ doing this again," Kira panted, flushed.

"Definitely," Palussa and Doc agreed.

Theron's smile turned shy. "I'm flattered."

"You should be," Palussa replied, turning serious. "Not many people know that all three of us are in a committed relationship."

"Yeah?" Theron said with a questioning lilt to his voice.

"Just the rest of my crew," Palussa explained. "I'm sure the Council has suspicions, but they haven't asked outright. When they do, I'll know it's time to retire."

Theron leaned over and kissed Palussa softly. "They won't hear it from me," he promised.

"I never thought they would, but thank you," Palussa answered, smiling.

"I was promised a fucking," Doc said in a sing-song voice, interrupting the serious mood.

Theron chuckled and turned back to Doc, leaning down the bite one of his ass cheeks gently, grinning when Doc leaned into the small hurt with a moan. "I'd hate to renege on a promise," he purred.

He pulled his fingers from Doc's ass with one last caress of Doc's prostate patting him lightly on the hip. "On your back, Doc." He paused, blinking while Doc shifted and got comfortable. "It's kind of weird calling you Doc in bed," he observed.

Doc froze while Palussa and Kira collapsed against each other, giggling. "Doc's fine," he assured Theron in a strangled voice.

"That bad, huh?" Theron asked, smiling at the women's laughter.

"Ar-Archi--" Kira started to gasp out.

"No!" Doc lunged at the same time Palussa covered Kira's mouth with her hand, but Theron caught him.

"Easy, Doc," Theron admonished with a smile. "I'm definitely not one to judge. I don't mind calling you Doc, if that's what you want."

Doc glared over Theron's shoulder at Kira. "I definitely prefer Doc."

Kira, still snickering, pulled Palussa's hand away and blew Doc a kiss. "I'm just teasing, Doc," she assured him. "I'd never tell anyone without your permission."

Doc subsided, grumbling good-naturedly.

"One thing’s for certain," Theron observed as he moved Doc's legs how he wanted them: one wrapped around his waist with the other over his shoulder. "I'm never going to be bored with you guys."

Palussa laughed and shifted to stretch out next to Doc, watching his ecstatic face as Theron's cock breached him. "Fuck, you look gorgeous," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

"He _feels_ gorgeous," Theron gasped.

Palussa moaned and pulled away to look back at Theron. "The only downside to not having an actual cock: I can fuck him, but I can't really feel it like you can."

"So fucking tight and hot and wet," Theron moaned, mouthing kisses against Doc's leg.

"He takes it so well, doesn't he?" Kira asked, pressing up against Theron's back, guiding his hips.

" _Fuck,"_ Theron groaned vehemently.

"Yeah," Palussa agreed. "Fuck him, Theron. Fuck him so hard he'll feel it tomorrow when _I_ fuck him."

"Wanna see that," Theron confessed, gasping.

"Stick around and you probably will," Kira replied, nibbling on Theron's shoulder. "Palussa really loves her strap-on. She's fucked both of us with it. Think you'll let her have a shot at _your_ ass?"

"Maybe," Theron replied. He groaned when Palussa climbed to her knees and straddled Doc's face, bracing her hands on his chest, and lowering her pussy to his mouth. "Fuck, yes. Ride his face."

"Sometimes she doesn't even use the strap-on with me," Kira said, voice hot with arousal, watching as Palussa followed Theron's direction, Doc's jaw and throat working beneath her. "Sometimes she just pushes me down and rides my pussy until we're coming all over each other."

 _"Frag,"_ Theron cursed, hips stuttering as he came.

Beneath Palussa, Doc groaned. The vibrations echoed through Palussa and she came as well, soaking Doc's mustache and chin. He groaned again, pulling an answering moan from her. Theron pulled out of Doc and stretched out on the bed next to him, one hand stroking over Doc's stomach soothingly, watching Doc and Palussa together.

Doc kept eating her out, coaxing her through two more orgasms before she pulled away and collapsed into Theron's arms, gasping for breath.

"Poor Doc hasn't come yet," Kira teased, prowling over him until she was straddling him on her hands and knees.

"Palussa's had three; you've got some catching up to do," Doc pointed out.

"Mmm," Kira hummed thoughtfully and leaned down to lick Palussa's juices from Doc's mouth. "That sounded like a hint," she murmured against his lips.

"I'm not that subtle," Doc replied, twitching his hips up so his cock brushed against her.

She laughed and sat up, reaching down to guide him into her pussy. "You're really not," she agreed. Her hips rolled fluidly, working his cock inside her. He gasped and grabbed at the sheets, fighting the urge to thrust up into her.

Palussa watched from Theron's arms, idly trailing her fingers over his skin. "We really need to do this again," she observed.

"Just name the time and place," Theron agreed, brushing his lips along her neck, his stubble almost tickling.

"Here, always," Palussa replied.

He laughed and Palussa hid a smile as it rumbled through her. "That'd be kind of hard, since we both have jobs to do."

"I'm not above bondage," Palussa informed him playfully.

Kira moaned. "She ties really good knots."

" _Really_ good," Doc agreed.

"Some other time, maybe," Theron conceded. He pressed a kiss to Palussa's shoulder and moved to kneel behind Kira. One hand drifted between her breasts, tweaking one nipple then the other; while the other hand slid down her belly between her legs, playing her clit.

Her steady rhythm faltered as her orgasm neared. She moaned, leaning back against Theron, watching Palussa scrape her nails over Doc's nipples, tipping him over the edge. His control over his hips fell apart and he thrust up into Kira. She followed not long after, their moans echoing through the room. She stretched out on top of Doc, and Palussa moved from Theron’s arms to kneel behind Kira. She gently eased Doc’s spent cock from Kira’s pussy and licked a long stripe from Kira’s clit to her leaking hole.

Kira huffed a weary sigh against Doc’s shoulder, relaxing as Palussa coaxed her to a long, rolling climax. When Kira was finally boneless and nearly asleep on top of Doc, Palussa pulled away and moved up the bed to kiss Theron, long and slow, letting him taste Kira and Doc on her tongue.

Finally, all four of them stretched out on the bed, limbs tangled together, as they caught their breath. "Definitely doing this again." Palussa stretched, sighing contently.

"Definitely," Doc, Kira, and Theron echoed her, laughing.

*

The next morning, Theron woke slowly, aching in all the right places. He frowned when he only felt one other person in bed with him. He opened his eyes to Doc’s back. “What?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Look,” Doc replied quietly, nudging back against Theron.

Theron propped himself up on one arm, reaching up with the other hand to rub his eyes, then stared when he finally focused. “Damn,” he murmured.

Doc hummed in agreement, watching just as raptly as Theron. In the large open space in the middle of the room, Kira and Palussa were practicing martial forms for their lightsabers. They moved through the poses fluidly, flowing with and around each other.

What really held the men’s attention was what they were wearing. Or not wearing, as the case may be. They’d only put underwear on to practice, the sunrise shining through the bank of windows gilding their skin and highlighting their muscles.

“And this is...” Theron trailed off distractedly.

“Every morning, yup,” Doc replied.

“Lucky, lucky, bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part was inspired by [this post](http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/118463420736/swtor-martial-arts-masterpost) on Tumblr.


End file.
